


Tension

by Slayerkaro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bickering, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Parallel Universes, Points of View, but a little funny too, they are hilarious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayerkaro/pseuds/Slayerkaro
Summary: The super friends are annoyed by the constant bickering between the former two best friends.Now, Kara and Lena are needed working together in order to safe the city from rouge aliens. The two have to set their pride at side and team up again.So what could possibly go wrong!?orA story told from different point of views
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> so it happended, I started translating another fic from me😁  
> More tags will appear by the following chapters.  
> I hope you like it! Enjoy! 😊

  
Pleased and satisfied with her act of heroism, Supergirl is heading to her sister at the DEO.

Moments ago, she has succeeded in preventing a traffic accident that would have ended fatally without her help. The brakes of a truck didn’t work and with her bare hands she got the truck to stop. She threw herself against the hood and the force of the collision hit even her hard. With her arms outstretched, she pushed until the soles of her shoes began to smoke. The truck stopped right in time before it would have reached a busy marketplace, and its uncontrolled ride came to an end. 

She heard her hero name at least shouted a 100 of times and basked in the bath of the crowd. Thank you Supergirl, you saved us. _Supergirl you are so cool. Supergirl we love you! Supergirl! Supergirl! Supergirl!_

Whistling to a melody which has formed in her head, she makes her way to Alex’s lab. Her heart is flooded with love from the people at the marketplace and she is almost floating down the hallways. As she reaches her sister’s lab, her eyes are searching for her. 

Alex is nowhere to be seen, instead the sound of her melody gets stuck in her throat. What is _she_ doing here? Anger flares up and before she can calm herself down, she opens her mouth, feeling outraged.

“Lena!“ She accuses the name of the unauthorized person and comes to stand right in front of her, threatening, with her hands on her hips. „Didn’t we agree, you would hold back with your experiments. What are you doing here in the holly halls of the secret DEO?“

Lena is clearly unimpressed by Supergirl’s arrival and ignores her warning. She barely glances up from her work. She is busy holding a test tube up to the light and examining its contents. A slight “Hm,“ falls from her lips and she types the knowledge, whatever she has gained from the murky liquid into her tablet.

“I’m talking to you,“ Kara reminds and stamps with her foot a little, feeling disrespected. 

Annoyed by the interruption, Lena puts the tablet aside. She leans against the table, her hands gripping his edges. She obviously controls her anger, because she pretends to be completely nonchalantly.

“You do have a God complex, Supergirl. Try a reality check. I’m a scientist, this is a lab, and I help when being asked.“ Lena answers cooly and her words sounds arrogant, almost lecturing as if the blonde has no idea about anything.

Kara is dumbfounded for a moment. But even more, it bothers her that she is called Supergirl. Just because she wears her suit, she is still Kara and Lena knows that all too well but it doesn’t change anything.

Lena takes advantage of her speechlessness and shrugs her shoulders, turning back to her work. Completely cool, as if she doesn’t hear Kara’s snort, she studies the contents of another test tube.

At that very second, Alex enters her lab. Alarmed that Kara is already back and she couldn’t give her a warning about Lena’s presence, she watches the scene in front of her. The two have once again gotten into a heated discussion. It’s not a secret that the air between them is thick with tension. Alex sighs and turns reassuringly to her sister.

“Kara, Lena is here because I--“

“Not now, Alex!“ Kara interrupts almost bossy, having only eyes for Lena. She’s going to give the arrogant dark-haired woman a retort.

„Oh, I had a reality check. When I saved you from your own stupid invention. A flying robot as a friend? Seriously? Who is the one with a God complex?“ 

“Saved? Krypto was still in testing phase. He listened to commands! He could read the news out loud in five languages or get sweet pastries with no help at all. He was just playing when you came at him like a crazy woman. You ruined everything with your cooking ray.“ Lena also loses her temper. The sensitive chemicals in her hand are waving as she speaks.

Alex watches anxiously as the liquid in the jars sways menacingly. „Lena, could you please return your attention to the--“

„Not now Alex,“ the redhead is interrupted again, though this time not nearly as rudely as by Kara earlier.

“Cooking ray?“ Kara has never felt more offended. She saved Lena from the beast that was clearly at her throat. She destroyed the nasty robot with her heat vision before it could maul Lena. And this is now thanks for it? Accusation?

“It’s called heat vision Lena and it’s pretty cool. Remember when I used it to protect you from guns pointed at you, or to stop the crazy guy who was making advances on you, wearing a fake Superman suit, including the fake laser.“ 

She has to admit that the latter wouldn’t have been necessary, but she became suspicious when on her routine flight, as she flew past Lena’s penthouse, she spotted a guy in a Superman suit. It was definitely not Clark. This guy was leaning over Lena and suddenly a red laser point appeared at Lena’s chest. Kara saw red at that moment, all her alarm bells went on and she was bursting through the windows into the living area at full speed to save Lena. She burned down the attacker’s outfit with her heat vision. She was extremely proud that she managed doing so while not burning his body in the process. Subtlety was needed for this. However, as a result, the freak stood in front of them dressed in nothing more than his underwear and he had quite a bulge in his Superman boxers. It was embarrassing to say the least. How was she supposed to know that this freak had a harmless laser plaything built into his outfit and that the whole thing was supposedly just an experiment, as Lena had flimsy explained later.

They were all three mortified. Kara has apologized briefly after and flew off. They have never talked about the incident, but she would like to know what happened to this strange experiment.

“Blond is really your hair color, Supergirl,“ Lena replies fierily, but then stops and throws her hands in the air. „Anyway, you have no idea. Let’s just drop it. It’s not worth it.“

“It’s not worth it?“ Somehow that hits Kara harder than anything else.

Alex has no idea what the topic is, what they’re arguing about, but she’s heard enough.

“You two are ridiculous, will you please-“ 

“Not now, Alex!“   
“Not now, Alex!“

Alex falls silent. At least, they both agree on that.

* * *

  
**Alex**

  
Kara’s face is red with anger and her eyes are sparkling. She feels definitively hurt about what Lena said to her. Seriously? Cooking ray? The choice of words was unusually and out of line, even for the CEO of L-Corp. No wonder Kara looks like she’s about to show Lena the effects of her heat vision by burning a hole in her fancy designer suit. 

Lena, on the other hand, acts cool as a cucumber, if you give her only a short glance. Her long hair is tied high up, strictly out of her face, as usual. The perfectly curved eyebrows in motion and the blood-red mouth, whose angles go naturally slightly downward, firmly closed. She looks haughty and cool. It reminds Alex of the first time she had met her. Then, they had some differences, before Alex was allowed to get to know her better and learned how wonderful her heart is which eventually opened. 

The view now gives even her the desire to punch her in the face. But her cool facade has crumbled and Alex can see the passion through it. 

Lena Luthor has never looked hotter than the moment she loses her temper and glares at Kara. She is an attractive woman and you have to be blind not to see it. That doesn’t mean Alex is attracted to her. Still, she wonders if Lena is aware of how she reacts to Kara. It’s always a bit more than to others. 

Lena is attracted to men. Alex had seen guys come in and out of her penthouse. Once there was one dressed up in a Superman costume. After this conversation between her and Kara, it slowly dawns on her what her kink is. Interesting. Who would have thought that Miss Perfect would go off by a hero costume. Regardless, the question remains is; is Lena aware that Kara is the only one who can push all of her buttons? Is it because the two are best friends? Who doesn’t know the fact; your best friend knows you better than yourself. Unfortunately, this is definitely a reason why this friendship is experiencing its downward spiral during the past few months.

Lena and her sister have been friends for almost three years. Kara was as blissful as a princess meeting her prince when she first met Lena. Alex was so happy for her when she first told her with pride in her voice that she had a best friend. Kara was a strange girl when she joined the Danvers family in her teens. No wonder. She is an alien from another planet. She had no idea what was cool and hip on earth, particular in their country. As a result, she had a hard time making friends at school. She was an outsider. Alex is her sister and always there for her, but even she can’t replace the special bond a best friend brings with.

Their friendship grew over the years, and what was going so well on the one hand, has Kara suffering on the other, the fact that Lena didn’t know the truth. The truth about Supergirl. 

She lied to Lena on a daily basis, not only as Kara, but also as Supergirl, with whom Lena had also become friends to a certain point. It tugged at her nerves and Kara had to cancel appointments at short notice or to come up with idiotic excuses and that had lead to bizarre incidents. 

There were situations where she was forced to use her superpowers without wearing her suit. She had it to look like, so Lena wouldn’t suspect anything. How terrible it must have been for her when they were surprised by men with guns pointing at them. Kara pretended to sneeze while secretly using her freeze breath to blow the attackers away until they fell down. Another time, Lena automatically took the position in front of Kara. She stood protectively and brave, as if she were the one who could save them not the other way around, which made Kara’s job more difficult. 

Alex listened to these stories with one smiling and one crying eye. She realized that Lena would soon learn the truth. 

It was all the more surprising that Kara, who desperately wanted to get rid of her secret, had trouble letting go at the same time. Even though she was aware that it’s not okay to lie, she loved that Lena didn’t have a clue about the Supergirl thing. With Lena she could simply be Kara, not an alien, not a superhero and Lena accepted and loved her just the way she is. Kara enjoyed this feeling immensely. She was afraid that the revelation could change this, but she gathered all her courage and told her friend the truth. 

Lena was shocked to say the least. The otherwise brilliant woman had absolutely no idea and did not want to believe that she had been blinded by a simple pair of glasses all these years. She didn’t want to see, couldn’t imagine. In short, Lena was completely in the dark about this and the truth hit her like a transrapid at the speed of 380 kph against her chest. 

After the initial shock has ebbed, she reacted distantly and she broke off contact with Kara for a while. She had to collect herself and lick her wounds. Alex doesn’t know how many evenings she has spent comfortingly stroking her sisters back and telling her to give Lena time to digest. 

It broke Alex’s heart to witness how much Kara was suffering, and she assured her that eventually Lena would come around and they would continue their friendship. That Kara didn’t tell her the truth wasn’t nice, but Kara has her reasons and they doesn’t just affect her. Every day, Alex sees Kara selflessly sacrificing herself for others, helping them and giving the town hope and security. Everyone who knows her sister, knows how pure and honest her heart is. She undoubtedly suffers under the weight of the secret she carries with her every day. Possibly more than Lena, who was previously clueless and is only now confronted with the consequences. Alex would not longer have been able to watch her condition and would have pulled Lena by her long hair herself and made sure that they speak about everything. 

But Alex was right, and after a while, the stubborn brunette came out of the shell she had retreated and responded to Kara. 

Kara has sent her messages during this time, wrote her letters and delivered flowers. She told Lena every day that she was sorry, that she was thinking about Lena, missing her and waiting for her to forgive her one day. And the day came when Lena responded to one of Kara’s messages. 

Slowly, the two created the delicate bond of their friendship anew. 

Kara, who felt full of guilt, flew to Paris to get Lena her favorite bisquettes or to Dublin to give her Irish scones, all things Lena loves. 

Things went well for a while and they both made an effort. They were careful and tentative with each other, with Kara doing everything for the brunette. But in a creeping way everything changed. Alex can’t put her finger on it and say that was the moment, the trigger, when something had changed. What was it that caused everything go in a different direction and made the two of them not be able to breathe without hurtful words against each other. What is causing it and what is the solution? Alex is still working on it.

At first it was almost amusing when the two started the bickering. It was mild and more like teasing, almost playful. It turned to small arguments and at one point Alex teased them about it and told them they were acting like an old married couple. Kara was blushing a nice shade of pink as expect, but Lena was pissed and her tone was by far too serious for an amused remark, _“Don’t be ridiculous Alex, I don’t need to hear anything this absurd.“_

Maybe Alex could have recognized the warning signs hovering in the air, but she guesses she must have been blind. 

Over time, the tone became icier, the words more dogged, and by now it hurts to watch the two of them. 

Game nights are ending early because one of them leaves the apartment in a huff. No one can stand to be in the same room with them anymore. The air becomes thin and tense and it crackles with electrifying tension.

They become irritable whenever they met, one word is enough and someone explodes. 

Alex had tried to talk to Kara on several times, but the subject Lena is a red flag. Alex sees her sister cringe every time Lena calls her Supergirl, the name falls with disgust from her lips. She wants to help Kara, but she has no need to talk about her friend. She switches to a stubborn one and seriously, her sister can be stubborn when she doesn’t want something. Everyone has tried and told her that it’s hard to watch them both together. Winn has tried, James has tried, even J’onn J’onzz because the situation partially affects the work when Lena is involved in a case. Kara’s response is always the same; _“I guess it’s really not up to me. I’ve already worried enough for my life about Miss `I’m so great and intelligent`. I’m not up for that anymore. She’s getting on my last nerve._ “

  
Lena Luthor is a different caliber. Alex won’t make the same mistake twice and addressing her directly anytime soon. She has listened to a long litany of accusations and lectures. Alex is not on good terms with her, after all, she has lied to her just as Kara did, so she is a partner in crime. That’s why Lena is upset with her and probably the fact that she cares is even more annoying for her. Therefore, Alex holds back for now and leaves her alone in this regard. In Lena’s opinion, Alex has no right to want to clarify anything, besides, she always sees Alex on Kara’s side. _“Alex, please spare us a heart to heart talk. Kara is your sister and you have already chosen your side, whether you like it or not.“_

Lena and Alex are businesslike with each other. 

Alex is currently needing her help with something she is looking into. Lena has promised her help without batting an eye. She is courteous and respectful in her dealings and Alex appreciates that quality of her. Over the years she guesses, Lena has learned to keep it professional and separate personal things. 

As far as this matter is concerned, Alex threw just a few bits and pieces at her. Unfortunately, she has to keep her in the dark about the real reasons, which Alex for herself is not yet sufficiently aware of either, as well as Kara. Alex fears, this will bite her in the ass sooner or later, but this is DEO business and therefore her work to do. So she is not going to make a fuss and no sentimentality will come in her way.

And that brings her back to the here and now.

“-- spare me your foreshadowing. No one is worse than you at this. Just think of all the broken glass, the destroyed furniture. You’ll leave nothing but devastation behind, if you think you’ve got a foreshadowing like that.“

“I’ll remind you the next time you feel like you’re being followed and stalked and ask me for help,“ Kara says all high and mighty.

“When have I ever felt like I was being followed and stalked?“

“When we tried that new place and had Indian food. You said you were suffering from stalker behavior and wanted me to help and distract you. There was the boy staring at you the whole time. I told you right away that I had already seen him on the street and he was following us. When you were freshening yourself up and put this new lipstick on, I confronted him and he admitted he was following you. I solved the problem.“

“What did you do? I don’t remember much about the boy. But about telling you that I was afraid I was suffering from paranoia, referring to my work, which hadn’t let me go for days. It was a joke to say it felt like stalking. You should took my mind off things. Tell me, what did they teach you Kryptonians in school? To look pretty while turning off your minds?“

“School was by far better than what they teach you on Earth. On Krypton, we learned about planets. About Raŏ, the cycle of life, and the wonderful things of nature. Who wants to stare into a test tube? Pfft. Chemistry and all that bullshit ---“ 

“Did you just call my work bullshit?---“

Alex can’t listen to any of this any longer and leaves her lab. She gives up. At this point she realizes that they all have a huge problem ahead of them. She fears that it will come at all of them at the speed of sound in the next few weeks. Lord in heaven, or whoever is threatening up there; Please help us all!


	2. James

He loves the gang’s regular game nights, usually take place at Kara’s apartment. Everyone brings something, like a six-pack of beer or a bag of potato chip. They will have the food delivered, either from the Chinese place around the corner or he personally prefers Indian dishes. 

When it comes to playing board games, they alternate between their favorite classics or try out new ones. The funniest are quizzes where they form pairs.

James is running late, when he joins the others. They have already drawing lots and formed the teams. Winn grabs a bottle of beer James has brought and and informs him, they are game buddies for tonight. They high-five, happy with the fate. Maggie and Alex, sitting close together on the couch, forming another team and that leaves Kara and Lena as another pair.

Everybody is feeling at home in Kara’s apartment. There’s plenty to snack on and the ice cubes never running out. James knows where the bottle opener is hidden, where to find the chili he likes to spices his food, and he helps himself if he need something from the kitchen.

Evenings are cozy, laughter reaches his ears, and he can forget about the everyday life at CatCo or his job as Guardian. It’s the perfect contrast to the hustle and bustle of the day, it’s a feeling of home. His friends are his family and with them he can be James or Jimmy, can fooling around, help with problems or just listen. He feels needed and understood with them and he always finds a sympathetic ear, which would listen to him. Most of the time he is fooling around on game nights and laughing until he can’t breathe anymore. It is easy. He corrects, it was easy. 

“What is the most famous song by the Backstreet Boys?“

“Who are the Backstage Boys?“

“Backstreet! How can you not know the Backstreet Boys?“

“What did they invent?“

“It’s a boy band, Lena.“ Kara rolls her eyes briefly before getting a dreamy look on her face. “Most people are into Nick Carter, but I think Brian is good. Alex, you like the Backstreet Boys too, don’t you?“

“Uh. Sure, Kara. I guess so.“ Alex doesn’t seem like she has a clue. Hello, Backstreet Boys. Even James knows who the boys are.

“As long as you love me. That’s my favorite song,“ Kara sighs, and Alex seems to remember now, she nods in agreement. 

“And you would know all about that, of course.“ Lena hisses. It sounds bitter and Kara immediately feels attacked.

“What’s your favorite song, Lena? Let me guess, cold as ice?“

Irritated at their reaction, James frowns for a moment. He considers throwing in a cool joke to lighten up the mood or whistling the song from the Backstreet boys. But he holds back. Experience has shown that it doesn’t help them. So he tries not to listen to them any longer. It’s pointless to try to understand the content of their bickering. Kara and Lena want to argue.

It may sound cocky, but James thought at first the bickering was about him. It was so unusual for the two of them to raise their voices at each other that he couldn’t imagine anything other than jealousy. Kara is his longtime friend, but what can he say, she was into him back when they met. 

And Lena? James had something going on with her for a few months. She is hot stuff no question but this woman is definitely too dominant for James. He likes to seduce women and lives out his matcho side a bit. And although he likes to show off his strength, deep down he is soft. He needs security. Call him softie, seriously, he is not a guy for only one night. 

The short relationship with Lena had been a constant struggle. She didn’t want to be kissed in public, she thought holding hands is silly, and she got uneasy whenever he puts his arms around her. The sex was fantastic, her body more than a dream, but it was one-sided. James was not allowed to top her, not allowed to hold her, she never showed any weakness and then there was that Superman thing. At one point she talked him into wearing a Superman suit during sex that she had designed by herself. He went along with the role playing. Lena got totally off on it, which turned him on, no doubt, but she had never been more distant than in that intimate moment. James doesn’t know what she saw then. It wasn’t him. And he knew, no matter how hot this woman is, he would never really have her. In the long run, this sex affair wasn’t working for him. It wasn’t what he wants and it wasn’t what he needs. When James realized that, he had begun to end things slowly. Lena took it more than calmly. Which offended him a little.

Lena is usually soft when it comes to Kara. She loves Kara’s qualities, her warm and cheerful nature, and her gentle being. Kara was for once a kind of normal person in her life. Far from the CEO fuss and the Luthor roots. When the truth about Kara’s second identity came out, it changed the friendship between those two. Lena reacted as if someone had broken her heart. That must have been how it felt for her. 

James was always rooting for Kara to tell Lena the truth. He found himself caught in the middle of this two often enough and had to lie for Kara. But he also understood why she kept it a secret for so long. Who can say, to have a well-known celebrity as their best friend. Kara wanted this for herself, without Supergirl. 

James watched the friendship between them grow. He wasn’t pro Luthor at first sight, but soon he let himself get convinced that Lena is nothing compared to her crazy family. Kara was protective of Lena from day one and always stood up for her. Their friendship seemed strange, because they are two people with so much different background, and that’s why it was so beautiful and special. 

These days, there’s no sign of that anymore. Lena seems like the dearest thing has been taken away from her and sometimes she flinches when Kara wears her suit and casual talks to her. They have both changed. One of them is more stubborn than the other and they both act completely overblown

Even though its hard on him to watch both of them, he is holding back when the two of them argue. He has been caught in the crossfire more than once, and well-meaning advice doesn’t help them. They don’t listen. 

Once he got involved in an argument, which was not a pleasant experience. Lena built a new invention into Supergirl’s suit. A small solar cell that fills and stores sun rays. Kara can use this in dark places, if she would blow out her powers or feel exhausted. The cells send sun rays and Kara can refuel her powers. She was about to try the suit and Lena explained its function to her. Kara was impressed and thanked Lena for it. Then she pointed to a small writing on her suit and frowned. 

_“Why does it say copyright: LeLu?“_

_“Oh, that’s my trademark. It means Lena Luthor.“_

_Kara looked irritated. „But why are you printing it on my suit?“_

_“I’m a businesswoman, darling. It’s part of the business. My technology; my brand.“_

_“You want to put advertising on my suit? Lena, I’m Supergirl. I don’t like it.“_

_“But of course you do! I didn’t develop this invention as a favor to our friendship, Supergirl. I see potential, and hope for potentially interested parties. It’s nothing more than a little writing on your suit, don’t get silly about it.“_

_Kara exhaled in shock, then dragged him into it._

_“James. Can you please explain to Lena that we superheroes offer our work for absolutely nothing. We don’t expect anything in return, from people who need our help. It goes without saying that we help with our powers.“_

_“Lena, Kara is right. We don’t do promotion. It’s not cool.“_

_“Sure. But writing an ‚S‘ in bold letters on her chest is okay? Ask Supergirl that.“_

_“It’s the symbol for the House of El which I wear in honor of my family. It comes from Krypton and has so many meanings. But to explain its translation simply, it means something like ‚stronger together‘.“_

_“Ah yes, how great. Funny that it happens to be an S. S for Supergirl.“_

_Kara narrowed her eyes to slits, looking seriously annoyed. „I’m not going to fly around with your initials on my suit like I’m your protege that you want to put on display. James, you explain it to her. I’ll lose my temper if I do.“_

_“Lena, Supergirl can’t show herself to people with your initials. What do you think would happen if more people got the idea. Sponsors would be lining up. That’s not how the hero thing works. Besides, she said she doesn’t like it.“_

_“James, sweety. Weren’t you just as opposed to my suit at first, and then you wore it with pleasure? Please explain to Supergirl that a little printing of my initials won’t do anything to her heroic posturing. She will still be our brave shining girl and can continue to fly around out there and do her super deeds. I’m Lena Luthor. That’s the way the world works. Either way, people know that I’m funding Supergirl. She doesn’t have to be afraid of my mini initials, it doesn’t make her a Luthor, she remains a Super.“_

She patted his shoulder encouragingly a few times as if he were her employee and left him with Kara alone. Thank God Kara was way too angry at Lena to question this suit thing. At that moment, he was frozen like a deer in the headlights. He had learned his lesson: never stand up to Lena Luthor. She knows how to shut you up.

Back to the here and now. It looks like Kara and Lena are going to lose. Winn is about to read the final question. For the final question, they both get to guess together, if they don’t know the answer, they’re out.

“Ready for the last question?“ Winn waits until they both nod, then he pulls a card from the pile of questions and reads aloud.

“What kind of glasses don’t sit on anyone’s nose?“

“Is this a joke question?“ Lena asks suspicious.

“It’s a question, Luthor.“ This time it’s Maggie who speaks. 

“Oh! My glasses, as I’am being Supergirl,“ Kara guesses excitedly.

“Sure Supergirl. That’ll be the answer,“ Lena replies annoyed, then thinks out loud. She completely ignores Kara, who opens her mouth and then closes it again. „It must be something technical. Hmm. There’s these varifocals from space exploration. I read that they attach to the temples with a light metal. They don’t touch the nose at all. I seem to remember it-“

“Lena! Don’t. Focus on the question and not on this tech crap. You’re making us lose.“

“So now it’s my fault? Who was able to answer most of the questions correctly? And who couldn’t explain how the Big Bang happened? And this from an alien!“

“Stop it you two! Time’s up. The correct answer is clinking glasses. You’ve lost and the losing team will do the dishes,“ Winn announces, collecting the cards. 

Kara sighs, but acknowledges her defeat. She even laughs a little at the joke question. The losing team cleans up the kitchen, it’s settled. Lena, on the other hand, takes a sip of her wine and plays it totally cool. 

“There’s no way I’m willing to do the dishes. Next time, I want an equal partner.“ 

Lena’s words hit Kara deeply. It’s a slap in her face and she goes white as the wall. She gasps for air and the sound that escapes her sounds like she’s holding back tears. Then she stomps off at super speed, changes in her suit and flies out of the window.

Alex tries to call after her, but Kara is long gone. After that, silence reigns. No one feels like playing anymore and everyone saves their breath to accuse Lena.

James is looking at Lena, who is brushing with her finger through her hair that Kara’s breeze has blown away. She studies her fingernails and says nothing. James would love to shake her and ask how she can be so cold. But he took a closer look, and then he realizes something. Underneath all her mask, her lower lip is quivering violently. 


	3. Winn/Maggie/J'onn J'ozz

**Winn**

Lena Luthor and Supergirl? Hot, hotter, hottest!

These two ladies are a power couple. Lena Luthor, the influential woman of this city, whose power is reflected by her outfit. And Supergirl, the beautiful woman of steel whose power would stand every man at Lena’s side in the shadow, by only her presence. Blond and dark, the perfect mix. This is the stuff stories are made of. And Winn is their biggest fan.

He is shipping them. If anybody doesn’t know the meaning, go and open your web browser to search. You’ll find it.

The city loves Supergirl and while there are a thousand fanfictions to be found about Supergirl and her heroism acts, there are a few one of others variety than the common fics. They deal about Supergirl’s love life. 

A very interesting constellation has formed. It is Winn’s favorite couple. Lena Luthor and Supergirl. In a romantic way.

When he first came across this kind of stories, he read until four in the morning. He was captivated, as if in another world, and he couldn’t stop reading. He was wondering if the two will end up together and his fingernails were bitten to the quick. By now he is obsessed with this these stories and he is printing them, hidden away in his night drawer. 

For what reason he prints the stories the old fashioned way? Otherwise, he would be tempted to read these during work hours, as he did it only once.

On that particular day, there was only little activity at the DEO and he sat hunched over his cell phone, biting his fingernails. Supergirl rescued Lena from the clutches of a gangster. She lifted her up an Lena flung her arms around her neck, together they flew to the safety of her penthouse. Lena Luthor thanked her with a kiss, which slowly lead to more, he excitedly read and so he only distantly heard his name called. 

Winn lifted is head only to see the real Lena Luthor and Supergirl standing in front of him. It blew his mind.

_“Winn, can you show Lena the report of the robbery on the Bakerstreet. Looks like Lena knows the owner and is paying him a visit.“_

_“W-what?“_

_“The report for Lena, Winn.“_

_“Lena...and Supergirl...“_

_“Uh Winn, is everything okay, you look funny.“_

_“Supergirl...and Lena...“_

_“Winn, you’re scaring me.“_

_“Let me try, Supergirl.“_

_Smack!_

_“Ouch. That hurt.“_

_“Lena, you can’t just smack Winn.“_

_“Why not? Look at him. The kid is back from La La Land. Am I right?“_

_“Yes. Thank you Lena Luthor. I’ll print the report right away.“_

He rubbed his cheek, but somehow he was pleased. Oh dear, the two of them were fighting over him. Hot.

Right now Kara and Lena are fighting a lot. His opinion? Hot stuff! He is excited to see what happens next.

* * *

  
**Maggie**

Lena and Kara? They’re a pain in the ass. They may please get a room together, and fuck away all of this sexual tension. 

That is her opinion.

* * *

  
**J’onn J’onzz**

  
The last few weeks have been far too quiet in the day-to-day business and he could already smell a storm brewing. Needless to say, his instinct didn’t let him down. 

The devil itself is creeping around, a creature that literally haunts him in his sleep.

As Director of the DEO, he has to make tough decisions every day. Giving orders and sending groups out into the battlefield, decide who learns the truth, or which aliens are going to imprisoned or eliminated. 

But his work is his life nonetheless. Earth took him in and gave him a shelter when his own planet didn’t. He was given a second chance, he never would have imagined was possible. So, J’onn will not allow other aliens who won’t fit in to cause trouble on Earth instead of enjoying this wonderful planet. This is where his friends live, his chosen family and whoever stand up to the concept of Earth, he will fight, together with his secret elite unit.

It is the facts about this devil, which has recently been doing its mischief here, letting him not sleep at night. 

It feeds on people’s breath and that’s what makes it so treacherous. It sneaks into bedrooms at night, bends over its sleeping victims and literally sucks the life out of them and into itself. Sound like something out of a bad horror movie? Exactly. But it’s worse. The creature is not a lone wolf; they counted 13 of them in total. Taking the breath out of people, seems to be a survival process. And what else? Oh yeah, DEO weapons have no effect and Supergirl can’t fight it. 

This point made J’onn frown immediately. His slick body is harder than steel and heat resistant. Pure coincidence? How can that be the case with this sort of alien? J’onn doesn’t believe in simple luck. Everything clearly indicates that it has already fought Supergirl once and its body has developed some kind of immunity. 

They needed answers, and they could only get them if Supergirl manages to take tissues and cells from the body of the creature itself, so they could sufficiently examine.

The opportunity to do so followed soon, because one of these creatures shows some kind of injury, a scar, on its left chest. It looks like a bullet wound. It is the only weak spot they could find so far, so they designed a kind of scalpel, which Supergirl has to press on the right place of the wound. 

The device, with its sharp blades, is able to work alone and can take a handful of tissue from the alien, which they can examine in the lab in hope of get some urgent answers.

No sooner said than done; Supergirl returned from her mission a little battered but successful, they immediately got to work, examining the cells of the unknown.

After several tests and samples they noted the following; the being is new on earth (that was known). Judging by the examinations, it was already staying at the earth’s atmosphere for a longer period of time (conflictingly). 

So they researched a lot. Long story short. The foreign alien is a sort of world shifter and it made his way to earth from a parallel world. 

It’s been years since J’onn last had to deal with an alien traveling across the different parallel worlds. These cases are always tricky. 

But from which Earth did these beings come? Brainy’s computer program threatened to run hot, as they tried to find out, yet they got their answer. 

These devils are from Earth 86, which further confirmed the theory that this was not the first time these aliens had fought Supergirl. Moreover, they found in the tissue of the injured alien the cause of what had inflicted the scar. It is the answer they desperately wanted; the question of what is capable of wounding the creature and causing damage;

A small bullet, which surprisingly carries the seal of L-Corp.

The events came thick and fast. But before they tell Miss Luthor, owner of L-Corp, as well as developer and owner of a transmatter portal, which allows to travel to any universe, and any parallel world, about this discovery, they first examined the projectile. 

A strange red stone had been in the projectile, a mineral that does not exist on our Earth 38. 

They puzzle over its origin and run further tests on it, but they cannot be sure. 

J’onn assumes, the stone comes from the home planet of the beings themselves and was brought with them when they arrived. He completely follows the theory analog Kryptonite. The only weapon against Supergirl, is the green stone from her home planet. The red stone is therefore the only weapon against these aliens. So, they need more of the red stone. 

The stupid thing is, the mineral does not exist on Earth 38 and the small amount of stone from the projectile is not enough to cause further damage. The aliens came from a galaxy too far away and neither do they have the technical requirements for such a journey. (Which by the way, they absolutely have no intention to do).

They have more questions than answers. What do these aliens want here? What had happened in the parallel world Earth 86? Is there more of this stone on this earth? 

In the end, they can only answer the questions, when they would make their way to Earth 86. So they had to work out a plan. Hoping this would lead them to Earth 86.

The group for this mission, includes Alex, Brainy and Winn and a few days later, their plan began to take shape.

And right now Alex and J’onn, are waiting in the briefing room for the main persons to show up, who are completely and utterly clueless. Kara Danvers and Miss Luthor. 

Two reasonable people, you would think, and so J’onn doesn’t give much credence to the chatter that is spreading and the warnings that he received from Alex. 

There is tension between the two. Well, okay, but the cause of it is unknown to him and he has no interest in it either. Nevertheless, it leads him to do a small favor, more out of a guilty conscience than anything else. He doesn’t like it to call in civilians. Hence tea and cookies for Miss Luthor, and to get no jealousy in the way, potstickers and sweet pastries for Kara Danvers it is. Goodness, he grits his teeth as he provides the treats on the meeting table. Are they in kindergarten?

Alex stands next to him, laughing to herself as he glances at the clock. Five minutes until the agreed time. Irritated, he looks her in the eye.

“What?“ 

“I see you took my concerns seriously and you try to sweet-talk our two wranglers. You never did that for me.“

“Sweet-talk? What does that even mean?“ 

“It means you want to make eyes at these two, give them an incentive for our mission.“

“You told me to, that’s the only reason I’m doing this,“ J’ohnn growls. 

Alex laughs again and puts a comforting hand on his arm.

The door swings open and a cheerful Supergirl enters the room.

“Hey guys, It is nice to see you,“ Kara announces with a broad smile, casting a glance around the room. “Is this a private meeting? Where are the others?“ Her eyes hastily scan the scene.

Before J’onn can answer, she lets out a high yelp, the sound ringing painfully in his ears.

“There are snacks involved? Potstickers? Wow! What did I miss? Is there something to celebrate? Or is this the thank you Supergirl kind of thing. Thank you for gracing us with your daily heroic deeds.“

Kara laughs at her own joke and faster than he can react, her hand grabs two potstickers and shoves them at the same time into her mouth. 

“W..what..is..he..occ..ion?“, Kara mumbles with her mouth full and J’onn doesn’t understand a word. Alex next to him seems to be having the time of her life and he turns away, sighing.

At that moment, Miss Luthor enters the room with her phone to her ear. “Sorry am I late?“ even though she has her phone to her ear and obviously speaking to whom, she addresses the question to the group.

J’onn shakes his head no and points to an empty seat. Miss Luthor nods and gets closer. She stops for a moment and glances at Kara. She wrinkles her nose in disgust before continuing her steps. Kara shrugs her shoulders and shoves another potsticker into her mouth. It’s a mystery to him that those haven’t gotten out of her ears yet.

“Hi Lena,“ Kara greets the dark-haired woman, eating noisily.

„Jess. I trust you with my schedule. Move the appointments around as you think it’s best. I have to go,“ with that, Miss Luthor ends the call and immediately turns to Kara.

“Supergirl, didn’t anyone teach you not to talk with your mouth full?“

Kara shrugs and shoves more snacks into her mouth, J’onn intervenes before she possibly utters any more smacking words.

“Miss Luthor, here, have some tee and snacks. Thank you for coming on such short notice.“ He does realize, how flattering he sounds. An irritated pair of green eyes glances his way, further confirming his thoughts. Her suspicious look, gives him a moment’s pause before he get a grip and pours Miss Luthor her tea.

“I do enjoy helping with DEO matters, don’t I? What is it this time that you need my help for? I hope you’ll fill me in on everything.“ She smiles sweetly as she reaches with both hands for the offered cup of tea and carefully takes a sip.

He tries not to let Miss Luthor’s attitude get to him. Even though he hates to admit it, he more than ever dependents on her help, again. Still, they are handling strictly confidential DEO matters here, so he can’t possibly let Miss Luthor fill in on everything. That’s way she feels a little cranky and secretly he can understand the feeling. He has tried to fool her more than once. 

He hates working with civilians.

“Very well, since we are all gathered, let’s get right to the reason of this meeting,“ J’onn says.

“This is seriously work here? There are cookies and snacks involved. I thought we are having a tea party,“ Kara pouts a little.

Lena rolls with her eyes at this. J’onn ignores her childish manner and gets to the point of this tea party.

He explains the situation to them and presents the results. His report mainly includes the results of the research they did. Kara knows the danger which comes from the foreign aliens and Lena Luthor has also had a personal encounter. 

It is said that she was sleeping on her couch in her office, almost wearing non clothes, when the alien bent over her to steal her breath. Supergirl, fortunately, was nearby. She was dealing with three Aliens at once, who suddenly found themselves in Miss Luthor’s office. Not wanting to take any chances since the attackers outnumbered her, Kara grabbed Miss Luthor, and flew with her out of her office. She took off without a fight. 

J’onn heard my colleagues whispering about this incident for days. Everyone knew something to say about it. Kara, in her haste, tore her Supergirl cape from herself and threw it over the almost naked Miss Luthor. That’s how they were spotted in the sky. Miss Luthor in the cape, clinging to Supergirl as if her life depended on it. Which was supposedly true to the facts, as Kara flew around completely uncoordinated. She was flying zig zag, as if she had lost her bearings. J’onn was worried if these creatures had done something to her, which caused this reaction. But later Kara dismissed it sheepishly. She was as red as a tomato when he approached her about the information that had come to him. But everything was okay. 

Miss Luthor was piqued by this incident. There are rumors, Miss Luthor was spotted throwing up, while wearing Supergirl’s cape on the streets of National City as soon as the two landed on the ground. Kara stood awkwardly next to her, not knowing where to put herself, while the older woman vomited. Poor thing. The woman was always pale, no wonder she hadn’t been able to take that infernal flight. Kara was no better off. She apologized incessantly, she tried to help Miss Luthor and hold her hair out of her face. But Miss Luthor, despite her condition, was furious about the incident. According to the rumors, a _„Go to hell“_ fell from her lips. 

Back to our plan. Now things get tricky. J’onn clears his throat and takes a deep breath before he explains the next steps. As he said earlier, Alex and J’onn went over and over the possibilities, but they couldn’t come up with a better solution. 

Miss Luthor gives the impression that she has an idea of what is coming. She is showing off again, both eyebrows are raised and she crosses her arms in front of her chest as she cuts him off.

“You want Supergirl and I to enter the Transmatter Portal and travel to Earth 86 to pay L-Corp a visit.“ Lena states.

Kara frowns in bewilderment. „Trans...what? Where are Lena and I supposed to travel together?“

“Nowhere. I will handle this matter on my own. The only weapon capable of harming these foreign alians is designed by L-Corp. Either you give me time to develop the damn thing, which shouldn’t be a problem for me, after all, the other me has demonstrated it. But the red stone is missing and without it it’s not a weapon, is it? So the other option would be; I travel to Earth 86 myself, spy around a bit and get everything I need to build the weapon from L-Corp. Theoretically, this doesn’t count as stealing. Am I right?“ Lena finishes her assumptions.

Kara’s eyes widen and she immediately speaks up. „Lena. You’re not going to travel alone through a parallel world. That’s dangerous. You don’t know what awaits you there. What dangers may lurk. Something could happen to you. And if anything, I come with you.“

“Lena, I agree with Kara,“ Alex interjects for the first time. „It’s risky to travel to a parallel world, we don’t know for sure how our lives would be in this world. We don’t know anything about Earth 86. For example, your brother could be the person in charge of L-Corp. And you aren’t allowed in any case to meet your other self there, it could change things. Its dangerous. So not challenge it. Possibly these residents don’t know about parallel worlds, at worst Supergirl doesn’t live there publicly. If you both agree, this will be a sneaky one-time access. In. Access. Out.“

“No Supergirl?“ comes the meek voice of Kara Danvers. Alex unconsciously strokes her sister’s shoulder and continues.

“These are all just theories, of course. That’s why perfect timing is the most important thing on this mission. At the right moment, to travel through the portal. We’re asking both of you to do that. Lena, we know about the dangers. Kara can keep you safe. We actually believe that the red stone is in the L-Corp building. Do you think you can do that?“ 

“Of course Alex. You can count on me. These creatures are threatening our city, if I can help bring them to justice, of course I’ll get involved. This isn’t the first time I’ve traveled through the Transmatter Portal. It is my invesion. However, I’ve never been to a parallel world before.“ Miss Luthor sounds almost excited, as if it’s something she’s looking forward to. She is ready for action. „We should choose a place for the portal that we can assume exists in the parallel world as well. For example, the park across L-corp. I can make the setting for it, and Brainy will help me with it.“

“Perfect,“ Alex replies.

They discuss the details, summarize everything once again, and J’onn explains Kara and Miss Luthor the possibilities they might both encounter in the parallel world. The danger lurks in allowing oneself to be distracted from one’s own life there. He strictly forbids them to look for it, to interfere and not to show themselves to the doppelganger under any circumstances. They should both spend as little time there as possible. 

They both nod their heads in agreement.

After they have gone over the plan several times, drinks and snacks are empty, he longs for the end of the day. With a cold beer in the Alienbar and sleep in early to be prepared and be refreshed for the new day to come.

It went better than he had assumed. He is grateful for that. It’s never easy when designing a plan that keeps yourself out of the crossfire. But he can not do much here, the fewer people entering Earth 86 the less the risk. It all depends on Kara Danvers and Miss Luthor.

They are about done when Kara speaks up.

“I have one condition. I don’t like Lena accompanying me, I might as well do this mission alone, that’s why --“

“Supergirl. You won’t stand a chance at L-Corp without me. You don’t know a thing there. The alarm system for starters is highly sensitive, if you think you’re going to get there at super speed --“

“Lena! That’s not what I meant. I’m not comfortable with this plan. You’re putting yourself in danger. So I’m going to make sure you’re safe, but I can only do that if you don’t decide anything on your own. Therefore, I will take the command of this mission. That means you will listen to my instructions. When I say if something is too risky, you will stand down. When I say to open the portal and we travel back, you follow my instructions. I mean it Lena.“ 

“Well, listen-“ Lena begins.

“Kara’s right,“ Alex interrupts her, additionally raising her hand to keep Lena quiet. 

“Kara should take the lead. As she says herself, she’s in charge of your safety. Accordingly, she is in command. Kara has experience. She’s been on missions like this before and we can trust her judgment and decisions.“

Kara grins proudly at her sisters words and her chest visibly swells. Miss Luthor opens her mouth a few times.

“Ridiculous,“ she mutters, but sounds defeated. She knows when she has no argument. 

Alex and Kara are absolutely right. J’onn is pleased with this turn of events and gives his approval.

“It’s scheduled. Everyone knows what to do. No one is taking any chances. Tomorrow, Miss Luthor and Kara will travel through the portal to Earth 86 to get the red stone that is capable of putting an end to the rouge aliens on our Earth. Once and for all.“

Perfect!


	4. Kara

_Lena Luthor_. Oh Rao! She makes her blood boil.

Sometimes Kara wants to shake her, when she makes Kara mad and is mean to her. Or when she challenges Kara and calls her Supergirl. She wants to shake Lena until the raven-haired woman realizes her name is Kara. _K A R A_. Four simple letters.

Sometimes it just hurts. It hits her so hard. She doesn’t have often experienced the feeling of pain, but in those moments everything inside her tightens. Her body writhes in pain and Kara is filled with endless sadness.  
  
She wants her Lena back. 

Lena wasn’t always like this. Lena can be many things, but usually Lena is attentive, she is kind and loving and Lena is one thing above all; happy. 

Kara has always known that it would hurt both of them when Lena learns the truth about her identity, and that it would take time. Still, she hoped their friendship could withstand it. 

For a while, it looked like it would. 

The truth changed everything. 

Lena provokes.

At first, Kara let her, played the punching bag, saying to herself she deserves it. But Lena can be mean. She can stab and stab into a wound, again and again.

There is so much Kara could tell, so much that is on her mind and about how she feels. But there’s a mission ahead of them. The mission always comes first. It’s about keeping people safe.

She is Supergirl.

* * *

**Earth 86**

In the park directly in front of the L-Corp building, just as Lena has expected, Kara and Lena find themselves after traveling through the transmatter portal.

They are careful and Kara takes a critical look at their surroundings. At first glance, everything looks the same as on their Earth, there is nothing threatening or alien. 

Lena is fascinated. Nothing indicates that she is in a parallel world, far from home. Lena can hardly believe it. She becomes braver and takes a few steps. 

Kara, who remains skeptical, eyes a pigeon running around and stands protectively in front of Lena in case the animal plans an attack.

Lena rolls her eyes. “Oh, a pigeon. Thank you Supergirl for protecting me from this dangerous animal,“ she scoffs, though there is an honest smile on her face. Kara, who is giving her attention to her surroundings, misses it.

“Lena. This isn’t our world. We don’t know what dangers may lurk here. There are planets where monkeys rule the world. Please take this seriously. I’m concerned for your safety.“

“Of course, my knight in shining armor.“ Lena theatrically grabs her chest, making heart eyes at Kara.

“Pft,“ Kara retorts, growing a little embarrassed. She looks around and notices a rotten branch lying around in the meadow. She tests her heat vision and as the wooden stick starts to burn, relief washes over her. Her powers seem unaffected on Earth 86.

Lena steps up to her and raises an eyebrow. “Is this going to be a bonfire?“

“Don’t be silly,“ Kara replies and immediately puts out the small fire. She loves her freeze breath. Satisfied, she looks across the street. L-Corp, the high building stands majestically on its place. Everything seams fine, she grabs Lena by the arm.

“Okay, let’s go. Let’s do our job, that’s why we’re here. Put your arms around me, Lena.“

“Excuse me? Why should I?“ Lena asks

“Why do you think?! So I can fly us up to your office. Or do you want to use the main entrance and jeopardize the mission?“ Kara is already feeling annoyed, Lena is supposed to obey her.

“So far, everything seems normal. I am certainly not going to fly with you. When I think of the last time. That trip of one hell.“

Kara blushes. A almost naked Lena comes to her mind, but she quickly pushes the raising image back. There’s no way she will jeopardize the mission, because of her thoughts.

“Do you have a better idea?“, she asks instead.

“Indeed.“ From the huge handbag she carries, Lena pulls out two baseball caps. One black one and the other is white. She hands the latter to Kara and points across the street.

“We’ll take the back entrance. It has direct access to the lab and from there we’ll take the private elevator to my office. The baseball caps will cover our faces if necessary.“

Kara considers it for a moment then wordlessly accepts the cape and pulls it over her head.

Agreeing with her suggestion, they cross the street together and instead of taking the direct route, they make a turn around half the block and a short time later they are standing in front of the side entrance of L-Corp. Kara, who is unfamiliar with this entrance, looks around, but Lena immediately turns her attention routinely to the security door. Her digital fingerprint shows a green light on the display and they enter the building without any difficulties.

They step in the elevator and Lena pushes a button with an LL sign on it, obviously this will take them directly to Lena’s office. With her arms crossed in front of her chest she gives Kara a _didn’t I tell you so_ look. Kara has to admit that so far things are going more smoothly than she had feared. Nevertheless, she stands next to Lena in the same, almost dismissive position and also crosses her arms in front of her chest. Silently, they begin their ride.

* * *

**Kara - Earth 86**

Kara hates the silence lingering between them more than bickering words are able to. It hits her, rushing in her ears and echoing as a silent scream.

Lena stands beside her in the small place of the elevator with her shoulders straight, her nose is raised and eyes are looking straight ahead, her expression revealing nothing. Yet Kara reads her like an open book. She is tense, barely noticeable chewing on the inside of her cheek. Lena is uncomfortable and Kara knows it’s because of her. 

Once, Lena said to her how much she loves _the Kara look_ , the cute button up shirts she often wears and the soft colors, it would always put a smile on her face and Kara is the sunshine in her life. 

Kara wishes she hadn’t reached for the pink sweater this morning, which she is now wearing, and it seems mocking them. Lena and her.

She thinks back to the evening, after she had too much wine, Lena was touchier than normally and got comfortable next to Kara. They watched a cheesy comedy and Kara snacked on popcorn while Lena snuggled up to her and pressed her hand into her sweater. 

_“Your sweater is so soft and so warm, Kara,“_ she whispered against Kara’s cheek, and her fingers long since moved on to where the sweater ended and merged into skin. Gentle movements, starting from the crook of her neck, upwards to her cheek, where Lena tenderly stroked with her thumb. It caused goosebumps to raise all over Kara’s body, which Lena watched with fascinated eyes. Warmth flooded through Kara’s body, and with it, a burgeoning feeling of wanting to hold Lena even closer. So she did and it felt wonderful. Lena was so loving and her very best friend. From this day on, the two cuddled regularly, whenever Lena drank wine, and Kara loved every one of those soft evenings.

Lena no longer touches her, there are no more hugs. 

Now it’s Kara who triggers a dark shadow on her beautiful face. Whenever she is wearing her suit, Lena is uneasy but when it’s just Kara around her ... Kara and Lena, so to speak no longer exist together. Lena has only to deal with Supergirl anymore.

Kara glances at Lena’s hands and knows better than to give in to the urge to bring her own hands around the nervously tapping fingers to reassure her.

The elevator doors open and they enter the office.

“It hardly looks any different, although, it is a little crowded; oh God, what is all of this stuff?“ Lena stops, wrinkles her nose and looks around. 

They are now in Lena’s office, or better to say the office from the other Lena. The place is quiet, nobody is working here on a lazy sunday afternoon.

The blonde follows her gaze and proves her right. It’s clearly Lena’s office but then again, it’s not. You have to look around more closely to see the difference. This office is a bit more friendly, almost colorful and there are pictures to look at. It is decorate with little things, like souvenirs and books. This makes it seem only half as impersonal and bare as Kara is used to. Sure, it’s always fancy in Lena’s office, but it often reminds her of a print from a furniture catalog for the upper class, rather than an office where you spend almost the hole day. Especially when you spend as much time as Lena does, you like to be comfortable.

Pushing back her rising curiosity to learn more about the other Lena, she checks to make sure the coast is clear. 

“You can start looking for the red stone. I keep watch.“

Lena nods, she turns her attention to her sideboard, kneeling; she seems to know what she’s looking for.

“Behind this safe I keep my wooden box. It is unbreakable and I am the only one who can open it. This is the place where I would have hidden the red stone.“ Lena explains.

She sounds confident, hopefully she’s right. Kara continues to look around while Lena works on her password-secured safe.

There are pictures hanging on the wall, which makes the room look more homey. They look like they were painted by an artist. Whoever the artist is must mean a lot to the other Lena. Kara really likes one of the paintings. It shows a blurry city, where the moon is rising and planets appear in the night sky. Kara thinks that she recognizes Krypton. She always wanted to draw such a picture, it is almost similar to what Kara has in her mind. This looks exactly how she would paint it. It is beautiful.

She glances at the other paintings with interest as a few framed photos catch her attention. They are personal but Kara can’t look away. On one of them shows Lena and her brother. They are grinning at the camera together, cheerful, as if the burden of the Luthor name doesn’t exist. Lena is wearing her graduation uniform and Lex couldn’t be prouder. He looks protective and loving with his arm around Lena. They look familiar.

Curious, she looks at another picture and then her breathing stops. The photo shows Lena and herself. Of course, it’s not really the two of them. Otherwise she would know. This are their doppelgangers on the picture. Both wearing fancy dresses and standing on a dance floor, it could have been taken at a wedding. Holding each other tightly, even affectionate, dancing together. The photographer must have announced the shot, because, they look into the camera with their heads together, cheek to cheek. Lena’s green eyes are shimmering, she seems relaxed, like Kara hasn’t seen her in a long time. And she can’t deny what she recognizes when she looks at her double. Kara’s own eyes sparkle with happiness.

There is a little writing on the side of the picture. Oh! Realization hits her, sending her reeling. That can’t be possible. But there is no other way to explain this. They look like they are in love and the writing says it. _I love you – K._

Kara is shocked. Maybe she’s just her imagining it, because it can’t be. _They are a couple on this parallel universe?_ Her thoughts are swirling and it costs her attention. Too late she notices the approaching footsteps, as the door to the office opens. 

Hastily, Kara ducks down behind the chair that serves as a hiding place, unseen she peeks out from behind it, ready to save Lena from whoever.

Nothing can prepare Kara as she looks at the intruder. _OH Rao!_ Her heart beats so fast it must burst out of her chest. 

Pastel shirt, fancy pants, ponytail, glasses on her nose. This is herself. 

The other Kara enters the office, carrying fresh flowers in her hand. She is about to change them with the already dried flowers in the vase on the table by the couch when she spots Lena. 

“Lena! You’re back already?“ The woman looking like Kara, asks Lena with surprise in her voice, who is kneeling at the sideboard.

Lena whirls around when she hears the voice, coming from a different direction than she suspected. She bumps her head on the sideboard in shock. Her eyes are wide and she stumbles over her words before she gets a hold of herself. She realizes. 

“K- Kara.“

„Oh babe, did you hurt yourself?“ Her doppelganger rushes to Lena and falls on her knees. Gentle she takes Lena’s head in her hands and caresses the spot. Lena seems frozen.

With concern in her eyes she looks at Lena and carefully blows with her freeze breath at the spot, leaving a small tiny cloud in the air.

Obviously she has the same powers and Lena in this universe, knows about it. The gesture is so intimate, it shows how familiar Kara86 and Lena86 apparently must be.

“When did you arrive? And why didn’t you come home first? I missed you so, Lena. A weekend without you is too long. You should have the next conference online, everyone’s doing that these days anyway.“ Kara86 says as she lovingly caresses Lena.

Lena continues to stare and Kara finds herself just as caught up in this scene. To see herself and Lena from the outside does something with her. A strange feeling stirs inside her, tugging deep in her stomach.

Kara feverishly considers how to safe Lena from this bizarre situation. Then her eyes almost fall out. 

Kara’s doppelganger tenderly strokes Lena’s hair with her fingers and then pulls her close. She presses her lips on Lena’s mouth. She kisses Lena. Kara repeats; she kisses Lena and pushes her tongue into Lena’s mouth. 

She kisses Lena and pushes her tongue into Lena’s mouth and Lena kisses her back.

_Oh Rao!_

Kara is stunned, her mind completely shuts down as she watches.

This other Kara seems totally obsessed with this kiss. She wonders why Lena doesn’t reject her, not her, her, the double.

Why doesn’t she break away from this kiss? Kara86 makes pleasant sounds and moans. There is smacking. It must be a good kiss. With the amount of tongue, she blushes just from watching. It tingles in her belly and all at once it bothers her, to witnessing this scene. _Hello?? What is Kara86 thinking, this is not even her Lena_.

When she is about to interrupt the kiss, without thinking, Lena opens her eyes.

She looks directly at Kara, accusingly. 

_Is Lena even aware of what she is doing_? This green. And she casually continues kissing Kara’s doppelganger while looking at Kara at the same time. Kara’s heart races even more at the sight. _Does Lena like the kiss?_

Then Kara realizes, _oh_ , Lena wants to tell her something.

The brunette is holding the red stone in her hands and signals for Kara to take it from her. 

Kara shakes her head no, that would get her doppelgangers attention. Lena rolls her eyes briefly before closing them again and kissing Kara86 fiercely.

Kissing? She almost devours Kara86. She grabs her shirt with her fist and presses her down at the ground to get on top of her. Kara 86 grins, as she falls back onto the floor, all too happy she pulls Lena closer on top of her.

“I love it when you do that, Lena. I love the sight of you above me, when you move for me.“

Kara is shocked and at the same time mesmerized, so she doesn’t notice the stone right away.

Lena has placed it behind her so Kara can take it unnoticed. This move was to distract the doppelganger. _Damn it Lena! It’s not only distracting Kara86._

With super speed she takes the stone and is back in her hiding place without anyone noticing. She looks at the stone which is now in her hand. It’s so small and yet the amount is able to save them from those nasty aliens, she carefully puts it in her pocket. 

The mission is over, they just have to go back through the transmatter Portal.

_Oh God Lena._

By now her blouse is half open and Kara86 has her hands on Lena’s butt, pressing her against her with obvious movements. Does this already count as sex?? Now she’s reaching for Lena’s zipper. Rao.

Lena tears her eyes open in shock.

“Kara... Darling, stop a minute.“ She says breathlessly.

“Is something wrong?“ Kara86 asks with concern.

_Yes, you have the wrong Lena on top of you!_

“Darling, would you be a dear and get me a glass of water from the tea kitchen? I’m feeling a little dizzy.“

“Of course,“ Kara86 presses a kiss to Lena’s mouth and stands carefully up, helping her so Lena sits comfortably on the floor.

“You must be exhausted from the trip and you just bumped your head pretty hard, maybe you should rest for a moment. I’m sorry I didn’t notice, you just turned me on, so much.“ She winks at Lena. 

_It’s forbidden to flirt like that._

Lena nods and smiles, but Kara can tell it is not a real one. As Kara86 leaves, Lena crouches a moment on the floor. Then she grabs at her half-open blouse and breathes heavily.

“Jesus,“ she gasps out, “Let’s get out of here.“

Kara can only agree. In super speed she is by Lena and taking her in her arms. Seconds later, they’re out the window and away from L Corp and the naughty doppelganger.


	5. Maggie/Lena/Kara

**Maggie**

  
The DEO is full of snobbishly agents. Look at that kid, how he is casually leaning against his computer board and keying a few data. She can’t think of his name, maybe Argie, Andy or Asshole. Maggie can’t say she is getting along with the people at the DEO. 

She was trained to be a police officer to solve clues and to catch criminals. She trains on a daily basis to stay in shape, to keep up with her work. It may sound old-fashioned, but Maggie uses her feet and hands to do it. She runs to catch them, pulls her gun if necessary and uses handcuffs to get them behind bars. Fitness, brain and instinct work together, but what do most of the agents here? They play with oversized computer-programmed guns which they use to hunt green men. Woohoo.

Argie keeps an eye on her while Maggie is waiting for her girlfriend, and as if he knows it annoys her, he is putting on a show with his gun. He adjusts a few settings and checks them with the computer board and then he walks to the shooting range, proudly holding the gun to test a shot. Maggie can’t hardly believe what she is seeing, as he pulls the trigger. The cans and objects set up on the end of the shooting range disappear as soon as Argie hits them, leaving nothing but a small pile of ash. 

This gun has it all, really badass and totally cool.

Argie grins arrogantly and Maggie quickly looks away, glad when the door to the meeting room opens and Alex appears. Her hot and beautiful girlfriend, immediately her mood lightens up.

“Babe, you are finally here,“ Maggie says and pulls Alex close. She grabs her ass with a bold move and before Alex can manage a retort, she pushes her tongue into her mouth. Well, Argie, sure he is the one who is staring now.

“Mmm“, Alex feels so good. And Maggie‘s thoughts already knowing only one destination; to head home. “Take me home, babe,“ she adds excited.

Breathing heavily, Alex answers. “I can’t leave yet, Maggie. Kara and Lena are on a mission and I want to wait until it’s finished. It may be take a while.“

Her words are full with concern and sorrow, and it does the trick. Maggie sighs, she always gets the short end of the stick when it comes to Alex’s work, especially when Kara is involved. But by now Maggie understands, and it’s okay. 

Maggie has never seen anything more beautiful than the relationship between the two siblings. It’s honest, almost pure, she can’t think of a better word than special, but so simple it is, it is special. The two can get angry and annoying, but they always stick together, stand up for each other, and Alex becomes soft whenever it comes to Kara. A gentleness that Maggie later got to know for herself and is continuing to discover more of it.

When Alex and Maggie first met, they were both called to the same crime scene on duty. Maggie was the first there, and preoccupied with the analyses. She had everything under control when Alex approached her, arrogantly waving her fake FBI brand under her nose. She barged in, which irritated and annoyed Maggie, but oh, was she turned on. Plus, her gaydar, which has never betrayed her, got its signals turned on. This woman is a hottie, her odd clothing style did something to her, she immediately caught fire. 

As confident and good Alex is at her job, she’s pretty helpless when it comes to flirting. Maggie had at first fun with it, watching in amusement as she became embarrassed, and then she made up the story, that she is straight. They both had their finding period and after Maggie had to admit to herself that her feelings were serious, well, the rest is history. 

Maggie pouts. A quality, she only lets Alex see.

“Do you know how long it will take. Do you want me to start cooking?“ Maggie asks.

Alex rests her forehead against hers and reaches for her hand. A familiar intimate gesture and Maggie loves the gentleness in it. Whatever she wants to say to take away her pout remains as a mystery.

A purple-colored portal opens out of the blue and the electric vibration coming from it crackles in the air. Startled, Alex and Maggie pull apart and watch. Kara and Lena Luthor, emerge from the portal, which closes behind them, as soon as they come in full sight.

Maggie frowns as she sees them. It is a rare sight. Kara in her normal clothes with the Luthor in tow. No wonder they both look a little funny. Wait a minute, what happened to the Luthor? Maggie can barely stifle a grin as she takes her appearance in, this can only mean one thing. She knows it all to well.

“Luthor, you have sex hair,“ Maggie points out. Her thoughts are leaving her mouth unfiltered, as so often.

The Luthor turns pale around the nose and instead of a sharp reply or rejection, she remains silent. 

Holy crap, Maggie was only mouthing off, but the longer Maggie looks at her, the more obvious it becomes. She is right. 

Kara doesn’t seem to recognize the innuendo. She gives Maggie a questioning glance. Typical Kryptonian. But Maggie is happy to explain it to her innocent looking eyes. Hmm, this is getting interesting.

“Her hair looks like as if she just had wild sex. It’s called sex hair,“ her fingers pointing to the mess on Lena’s head.

Her observation remains as a heavy question in the room. Alex next to her clears her throat a little, but even she seems to want to know the answer. 

Kara blushes like a tomato. Bingo!!! Maggie takes the silence as approval.

“Congratulations, then we’ve got that settled. I’m glad you finally got rid of that frustration. It was hard to be around you guys anymore. I have one more question. Which one made the first move? Kara or Lena?“

Yeah, she can be an asshole, but they need to hear the truth and she’d hate to hear get her bet lost. 

“Maggie. We had n-not. Lena and I, we had--at least not like that--well, I mean, it wasn’t like that,“ Kara stammers.

“I don’t need the juicy details, Kara. Luthor’s smudged lipstick and wrong buttoned blouse speak for itself,“ satisfied, Maggie looks at Lena, who really does look like shit. 

Lena’s gaze is looking down and she grabs her blouse without haste, but her hands shake uncontrollably while she buttons the blouse properly. She forgets a button, because she interrupts what she’s doing to run her hands through her hair. Man, she’s a mess. It’s good when the Luthor comes down from her high ross for once.

Maggie has learned to appreciate Lena over the years. She likes her mind, her humor and she has to admit, she admires her. The Luthor runs her own company and everyone knows that you don’t have it easy as a woman in such high positions. Especially not in a world-leading company. It’s not different at the police station, and Maggie is fighting for equality.

Lena drinks good scotch, she loves vegetarian food, and sometimes she loosens up a little. Maggie knows Lena in sweatpants, carefree, funny and with rosy cheeks. But since Kara and Lena’s friendship has gone downhill, she’s turned back into the cool arrogant Lena Luthor, Maggie had come to know at the beginning. 

Lena doesn’t share her thoughts, has withdrawn, and acts more chillier than ever. To cut to the chase; she can be a real bitch. Lena lashes out. It annoys Maggie and after a while she they both act liked they did at the beginning. They are both stubborn and back to square one and have fallen into old patterns. Their relationship has become bitchy. 

Maggie wouldn’t be unforgiving, the Luthor just needs to realize that it wasn’t Maggie’s secret to tell. Alex is her girlfriend, it wasn’t her place to let Lena in on it. Alex is her family, so that automatically counts Kara in. Lena should accept this and come to her senses soon. 

This incident could be the turning point. Kara is the key to Lena’s heart. You could say; Kara is Lena’s weakness. Maggie wonders if Lena realizes that for herself. She is an intelligent woman with a razor-sharp mind, but when it comes to love, smart women become, shall we say, limited all at once. Maggie knows this so well because she was blind and deaf as well and didn’t want to admit it at first. 

Maggie watches Lena and realizes that her cool facade has cracked. Kara must have been falling all over her, and has pretty much thrown her for a loop. This plays into her cards.

“Did you make the first move, Kara?“ If it was, she’s sure to get $50. 

“Maggie!“ Alex squeezes her hand painfully. She knows she’s going out on a bit of a limb, but they all have been waiting for the moment that was long overdue, at least those with eyes in their heads. Mainly that includes Winn and Maggie. And as for others and their relationships, she’s less blind, than about her own love life. 

“I’m not talking to you anymore,“ Kara threatens, but she can’t intimidate Maggie with that.

“It was Kara,“ the Luthor speaks up for the first time, surprising Maggie. 

“Yes!“ Maggie exclaims. This is so good.

Winn bet on Lena, but honestly? She wouldn’t have the ass to do that. Our dear Kara here, though, she can stop terrorists, mess with zombies. She’s her guy.

“Though, it wasn’t Kara, here,“ Lena points to Kara next to her and trails of, as if the rest will explaine itself. 

Huh? What’s the Luthor talking about? Maggie hates her posturing, as if she invented the wheel of the time. 

“Oh, God,“ Alex says, she seams to understand immediately.

“Indeed, Oh God,“ Lena Luthor confirms and sighs, turning even paler, if that’s even possible.

“We should inform J’onn and meet in the briefing room,“ Alex says worried.

Then she looks to Maggie.

“I’m sorry Maggs, but it’s going to be a little longer today.“

Maggie would like to know more, she is curious, something she is missing, but she can wait.

She says goodbye to Alex and takes her up on her promise to explain what’s going on later. Maggie has obviously missed something. But one thing is already clear, Kara has torn off her clothes from Lena. Fifty bucks is hers for sure. 

She decides to see Winn right now. Maggie can’t wait to see his reaction when she will tell him the happy news, especially because since this will cost him 50 dollars. It’s his own fault for betting against her. Gaypanic and female drama is Maggie’s area and her instinct is smarter than his mastermind. 

* * *

**Lena**

_Okay, Lena, get a grip. You’re back through the portal. This is the DEO. Here’s Kara, the one who won’t kiss you. Alex, you can handle her, and Maggie. Crap. Maggie._

_The mission was successful. You got the stone. No one will ever know what happened. You never think about it again._

_What was that??_

_Your mind goes crazy, that’s what happens after these unforeseeable events. But it doesn’t mean, it confirms your suspicions._

_What are the chances that... Oh God, you can’t even say it in your mind. It keeps you lying awake at night._

_You’re a genius Lena, calculate the probability._

_Best case: 1. You haven’t caught feelings._

_Best case: 2. The visit to earth 86 is soon forgotten._

_Best case: 3. You save the world with the red stone, everything gets well_

_Possible case: 4. You have caught feelings._

_Possible case: 5. You can’t forget the incident._

_Possible case: 6. You fail and the aliens take over._

_G = (1,2,3) G = 3 M = (1,2,3,4,5,6); M = 6_

_E = 3 /6 = 0,5_

_The probability is 0.5, which means 50%. All is well, you knew that even without calculating, but now you have checked and confirmed it._

_What is Maggie talking about? Sex hair?? Probably the probability has just increased. God Lena, how many knots do you have in your brain?_

_Why is it so damn sticky in here? No wonder your brain wouldn’t work. Breathe Lena, breathe. Soon you’ll be out of here._

_The blouse. Fuck, it was ripped from your body._

_Kara was so passionate._

_Stop it Lena. Think, think. It’s not your fault._

“It was Kara.“ _Did you say that out loud?_

_Why is the room spinning? The best thing for you is, to keep doing math games. Calculate the square root of--._

_That’s absurd. Not your Kara. No._

“Though, it wasn’t Kara, here,“

_Shut up, Lena._

“Indeed, Oh God.“

_Shut up Lena!! You need a place to think._

“Lena? Lena, are you all right?“ 

_Kara is talking to you._

_Kara and her worried huge puppy eyes. Run Lena, run away while you can._

* * *

  
**Kara**

Lena looks like she has seen a ghost. Sometimes, Kara seriously wonders what is going on in her pretty head. She is so smart and beautiful. Lena is a classic beauty, Kara has always thought so. Her delicate skin is usually pale, but right now it looks unhealthy. White as a sheet. Does she feel not well? 

“Lena?“

“...“

“Lena, is everything okay with you?“ Kara tries again. 

But Lena turns around without an answer and is leaving. Fast.

Kara furrows her brow. Huh, where is she running to? 

Alex and Kara look at each other questioningly, that was odd. Kara wonders if Lena’s behavior has something to do with the incident on Earth86. Kara has by no means recovered from the sight. She has stored it away, to unpack it later. To see her own self kissing Lena, that has something done to her. Something. But she has learned to put her thoughts aside until later, because she need tons of food and ice cream to process it. 

Better she goes after Lena and checks on her. They have to report back the events. 

“I will go and find her. We’ll see us at the meeting room.“ Kara says.

Alex nods but gives her a serious look. “Okay, Kara. But we will talk later about what happened. I have warned you, you know that--,“ 

“Okay,“ Kara interrupts her,not ready to speak about it. She gives Alex the red stone, glad to finally get rid of it. Alex‘ whole attention lingers on the stone that she observes couriously, and this gives Kara the opportunity to slip away from her sister and find Lena.

* * *

“Lena?“ 

The question echoes down the empty hallway. Silence. There is no answer.

Kara walks to the end of the hall, where the ladies‘ room are. Lena must be inside of it. Does Kara wait respectfully or should she open the door? Ladies‘ rooms are often an embarrassing place. Nobody likes to get disturbed there, women do their thing, or just want to put make up on, or even just want to be alone for a moment.

Her decision is taken away when her sensitive hearing notices a noise, which makes her flinch. 

“Lena?“ Kara asks again and opens the door to the ladie’s room.

“Go away,“ Lena replies, right before vomiting noisily into the toilet.

Immediately, Kara gets a feeling of deja vu and feels miserable. Lena can’t stand flying. She swears she flew gently, not like the last time this happened. She put that embarrassing incident away, in the deepest corner of her brain. 

Kara feels guilty and before she knows better, she falls down to her knees, next to Lena. 

“Lena, shh,“ soothingly, she places a hand on her back, as she waits for the trembling in her body to stop. Kara strokes with her fingers through the dark hair that is tied up. She doesn’t know how it must feel when the food you’ve delightful devoured comes in a chewed way out of you. Horrible. She doesn’t even like to imagine it. Alex says it’s disgusting, it burns, and you feel helpless. The thought makes Kara feel even more miserable.

“I’m sorry about the turbulent flight. I’m sorry you can’t handle flying with me. I wish you could. It’s wonderful up there in the sky and peaceful. I wish you could enjoy the view and feel what I feel. Flying is--

Lena vomits once more. Gee Kara, way to go, while she is daydreaming and rambling about flying, Lena is vomiting. Like so often, she talks too much when she is nervous. Guiltily, she gently strokes Lena’s back. She would love to take this away from her. Kara can’t bear to see Lena suffer.

After a little while the vomiting stops. Her stomach is possibly empty. Lena flushes the toilet and shifts to lean back against the wall, sighing. Her eyes are closed. Her body must be exhausted.

Now that her back is against the wall, Kara’s hand rests on her arm. It’s the first meant touch in months, and even though the situation is completely inappropriate, warmth spreads through Kara. Once they were so familiar with each other, their bodies automatically seeking each other’s closeness. Kara misses the tingling sensation she gets when they touch. 

“I’m really, really sorry,“ she tries again.

“Stop apologizing,“ Lena replies and it sounds weak. It must have cost her strength to speak and instantly Kara resist the urge to apologize again. 

Quickly closing her mouth, Kara remains silent. She is thinking about how many times she has lied to her, every time she was Supergirl, and how many times she apologized to her because of it. 

Kara doesn’t know how to make it better. She feels torn. 

They stay like this for a little while. Lena recovering and Kara dares not to move or to speak. 

Kara’s eyes are transfixed on the place, where she is touching Lena, she feels calm and she notices that, Lena opens her eyes. They both are looking at each other; There is a flicker in Lena’s eyes, then she stands up and walks to the sink. 

“It’s not your fault,“ Lena says suddenly, and Kara stops breathing. “It was the portal. My nervous stomach can’t take the travel to parallel universes.“

Kara nods and watches as she rinses out her mouth and when she is finished, she takes a critically look at her reflection in the mirror.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?“ Kara asks cautiously and stands next to her at the sink. She had to asks. They have to talk about the incident with the doubleganger, they can’t simple not to speak about it. They just can’t. 

Nervously, she fiddles in her pockets, as she waits for Lena’s reply. There is a peppermint candy in her pocket, one of these cute candies you get as a gift when you pay at the restaurant. She must have saved it for later.

Kara holds the candy in her palm, offering it to Lena. The brunette grabs it and after unwrapping, she pops it in her mouth. 

They both look into each other’s eyes over the mirror. It feels like the first time in month, they do really looking in each others eyes, though it’s over the mirror. It is soft and Kara feels captivated. Lena is just looking at her. Kara can see little movement on Lena’s jaw, how she is sucking the candy.

There’s so much Kara wants to say. It’s on the tips of her lips. Ask Lena how she’s really doing, tell her she misses her. But Kara remains silent and finally Lena lowers her eyes. Kara loses her gaze but watches as Lena is doing her hair. 

“Let’s go to the meeting room, the others are waiting for us.“ Lena finally says.

“Lena,“ Kara pleads. „Let’s talk about it.“

“What is there to talk about?“ Lena asks.

“I kissed you.“

Lena tenses for a moment, then a perfect eyebrow moves. 

“You? Don’t you mean your double?“ Lena asks nonchalant and straightens out her blouse.

“You know what I mean Lena. There’s a world where you and I are a couple. Happy and in love. I can’t stop thinking about it.“ Lena falters in the middle of her movements and pauses in silence. „Doesn’t that mean anything to you?“

“What is it supposed to mean?“ Lena asks in return.

Frustrated with the hole situation, Kara answers her. Finally letting out all the thoughts, swirling in her mind

“Somewhere in another world there is a copy of us where we are happy. Don’t you think that is meaning something? Don’t you think this couple would be horrified if they saw us. I can’t get it out of my mind. The other Lena knew I was Supergirl and yet they are happy. I wonder when she told her and how it went down. I wonder what went differently with them. I think it’s my fault because I waited so long to tell you about my secret. It was never my intention for it to destroy our friendship. I’m really sorry, Lena.“

Lena stays silent. Then she turns around and is looking Kara straight in the eye, no longer looking over the mirror. Kara can’t let it go now. She has apologized to her a thousand times, but this time it feel like Lena is really listening and Kara needs to tell her how she feels.

“I was also hoping that you could forgive me at some point. You don’t have to understand my arguments, but that you can accept it. You never bothered to look at it from my side. It didn’t just hurt you, Lena, and it hurts to see you like this. The way you shut yourself off from everyone. That you act as if you don’t care. I see you and I know that you are not well. And it breaks my heart,“ her voice is shakily and stupid tears steal through.

Lena swallows. That can’t leave her cold. Kara sniffles a little and prays to Rao that Lena will reacts. That somewhere there is still her Lena under her protective shield.

“I know you’re sorry, Kara.“

Her name. Almost a whisper, she said her name.

And saying her name is like it opens a gate or something. Like she has finally lost the battle, her body language changes. 

“I was hurt, I was so hurt. I thought first I could dealt with it, that it takes time, but the pain didn’t stop. I did what I always do when I find out someone I love is lying to me and betraying me. I put up a wall. I thought it was different with us. You were the only person in my life who never lied to me, who I trusted without a doubt. And you took that away from me. You’ve apologized for that many times, I know your reasons and I’m trying to get over it. You hit my Achilles heel, Kara. It’s hard for me to trust again. You must understand. But I am willing to try.“

“Really?“

“Really.“

“Oh, Lena. I’m here for you. We’ll go through this together,“ Kara promises. She will take what she gets. She will think positive.

She feels happy and excited, already planing things in her mind. She would love to hug Lena right now, to hold her against her chest, but small steps, she thinks. A little awkwardly she reaches out her hand and Lena grabs it after a little moment.

“Friends?“

“Friends,“ Lena confirms and they seal it with a handshake.

Lena presses something into Kara’s hand, and with surprise Kara looks at it. It is the wrapper fom the candy.

Lena is already leaving. At the door, she glances back at Kara, asking.

“You coming?“

Kara smirks, and holds up the little wrapper. She glances at the trash can, but can’t bring herself to throw it away. Sentimental as she is, she tuck it into her back pocket. Lena is still standing in the doorway watching her, her eyebrow goes way up and she is smirking.

Kara blushes a little and follows her out of the ladies‘ room. A familiar feeling spreads through her and the weight on her shoulders feels a million times lighter all at once.

Friends, she thinks.


End file.
